


Fight Or (No) Flight

by Lady_Akuma_Wolf



Series: The Raza Pack [3]
Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I'm coming back I promise life just hasn't been very conducive for writing atm, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-28 23:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Akuma_Wolf/pseuds/Lady_Akuma_Wolf
Summary: Two, Six, the Android, and their new allies are left scrambling when the rest of the Raza Pack are kidnapped in broad daylight from the heart of the city.One, Three, Four, and Five only have each other to protect themselves in a place where one wrong step will kill one of them, if not more.Sequel to Our Light and The Raza Pack - you'll need to read those first for this to make sense!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Short intro! Just to get y'all in the mood for the next arc!

Five shot awake on an unfamiliar bed, the loud bang of a metal door into its frame echoing off the stone walls and outside the door to her right…

… a door with no handle. Only a keypad on the wall to its left.

A glance around the room showed nothing familiar. Large pale brown stones made the walls and floor, though a couple of large woven rugs covered the majority of the floor, their bright colors adding cheer in the sun-lit room. Besides the metal door, there were two wooden doors, one to the right near the foot of the large bed, and the other on the opposite wall.

Barefoot, Five slid off the bed and cautiously tiptoed over to the window, ears perked for footsteps, voices, or anything else dangerous. Her legs were still a little unsteady, especially given… well, given whatever the Hells had happened. Outside looked over a large canyon, though the view was spoiled by bars outside of the glass, but close enough to touch if she slid the window up to open it. They were far too close together for even her to be able to work herself between, but even if they weren't any bars there didn’t appear to be anything to use to keep her from falling to her death.

Turning her back to the window, Five looked around the room. The bed she had woken up on was near the wall to her right, large enough to hold two people comfortably and guarded by matching end tables. There was a desk to her left, and empty bookshelves on the left wall. Two comfortable chairs were also on the left side of the room. The only lamp was one currently off, and hanging from the ceiling, well above her reach.

There was absolutely nothing for her to use as a weapon.

A glance at the keypad told her there was no way for her to pop it off to get a peek at its insides without any form of tool, and a quick pat told her that her hidden bobby pins had been taken out of her hair.

Growling quietly in frustration, she decided to investigate the two doors with handles. The one closest to the bed led to a full bathroom, complete with huge soaker tub, glass shower, and two sinks.

Again, there was nothing she could use as a weapon. Not even a towel to wrap around a bar of soap.

She paused after she quietly shut the bathroom door, listening again for any movement outside the doors, and a thorough once-over of the room itself showed no obvious cameras, which was surprising, given where they’d been kept before.

The others!

She bit her lip to get a handle on her panic. She had seen Four collapse, clutching his neck. A dart or hypodermic needle, most likely, containing a very swift-acting sedative.

Maybe he was in another room.

She refused to think he was dead.

Why dart him if they were going to kill him? That made no sense. And Four was strong. He could hold his own against anything they threw at him.

She prayed the others hadn’t been caught too. Someone needed to bring in the cavalry. Hopefully her captors returned her boots (with its tool kit and GPS sewn in the sides and one of the heels).

Hearing nothing, she walked over to the other door, and again listened. When she heard nothing, she opened the door. On the other side was a room matching hers in reverse, right down to the barred window and handless door with its keypad.

And a groaning One on the bed, sprawled on his side, hands clutching his head.

“One!” Five hissed, trying to keep her voice down as she hurried over to him. “One! You ok!”

“Wha’ happn’d…” muttered One, eyes still shut.

“Well…” Five didn’t really know how to break it to him. “We’re _not_ chained up in an underground, windowless stone cage waiting to be experimented on.” At least, that was what she was hoping. She’d had more than enough damn experiments.

“O…K…”the Inquara heard the hesitation in her voice. “But?”

Five winced, perching on the edge of the bed, her shoulders hunched in on the rest of her. She gingerly reached out and put a hand on One’s shoulder. “I… I think we’ve been kidnapped. Again.”

“W-what?!” One tried to sit up only to make himself flinch in pain and crumple back onto the bed, blood roaring in his ears, making the pain in his skull skyrocket. Quieter, he asked, “Captured? Who is it? Is it Lucas? Where are we?”

Five shrugged, even though he wouldn’t see. “I don’t know who it is, or where we are, besides outside of the city. The windows in both of our rooms overlook a canyon, and I think there’s a mountain range in the distance.”

“What about Three and Four?”

“They got Three, too?” Five cried, barely able to keep herself down to a whisper. “What happened?!”

This time, One was (mostly) successful in sitting upright. “I was in an office with Three waiting for his psychologist to come in when Three realized there was gas being vented in the room. When we tried to get out we found the door was locked. We passed out, and next thing I know I woke up here.”

“They got Four with a dart of some kind, hit him in the neck.” Five picked at a thread on her jacket cuff. This was all her fault! Four had been taking her to the vendors for her…

“Hey, hey.” One leaned against her. “It’s not your fault. Four wanted to do something nice for you. They would’ve found a way to get you both anyway, if they wanted you guys that badly.”

Five nodded without looking at him. “I just… we don’t know where we are, where they are, and have no way to defend ourselves when these people come back for us.” She bit her lip. “I wish we knew what the Hells they wanted.”

OoOoO

When Three woke up, he wasn’t in control.

The Beast was.

It came out of the realm of unconsciousness growling, hands clawed and ready to shed blood of his attackers.

Too bad they were laughing at him from outside the bars of his cage.

His _cage?!_

Yup.

What. The. Fuck?!

“He was right! A real Feral! This’ll be amazing for our ratings!” a man with a reeking cigarette dangling from the corner of his mouth stepped close and crouched down just outside of grabbing reach. “How are they gonna control him, though? Dart gun?”

The other man, leaning against the wall snickered. “Doubt it’d work against him. He said he’s rather attached to the Omegas in his little pack. We’ll just drop them in there with him.”

Cigarette Man’s brows disappeared underneath his disheveled, dirty hair. “A Feral with a pack I’ve heard of, but since when do they give a fuck about their Omegas for anything other than, well, fucking?”

Three snarled at the implication against One and Five.

_Gods, did they have One? What about Five? No, Four would’ve kept her safe…_

“Ahh, but _this_ Feral has been called out of episodes by both Omegas.” He shrugged. “If one of them doesn’t do it, or is killed, we’ll use the other one.”

_Fuck._

His rage must’ve shown on his face, because the other man joined his smelly friend. “That’s right, Feral. We have both of your precious Omegas. So you’d better abide by the rules. Otherwise you might have to share them.”

Three charged the bars of his cage, gripping them so hard the bones in his hands creaked.

“That’s the opposite of helpful. Idiots.”

Three’s head whipped around. To his right a handful of meters in a similar cage was Four. He was sitting in the middle of the thing, hands on his knees as if he had been meditating.

“An’ what would _you_ know about it, huh?” Cigarette Man sneered.

Three could see and smell the disdain rolling off of Four. “Because he is part of my pack.” He informed them coolly. “Because I have seen the carnage he is capable when either of them is threatened. I know a lot more than you ever possibly could.”

_Four. Four was here. That meant Five was here. Gods, let her and One at least be together…_

“Three.” Four said evenly, catching the Feral’s attention. “Pay the fools no mind, they’re not going to harm One or Five, no matter what they’re insinuating. It’s part of the rules here.”

“Rules?” Three forced out, trying to convince the Beast to back down enough he could converse with Four.

“The previous set of guards were a bit more… civilized than this set.” He spared the two fools a disgusted glance. “They were able to give me some idea of where we are. There are very set rules here. Our Omegas are not hurt as long as we do what they tell us to.”

That didn’t sound at all ominous.

“Do what?” Three demanded, the light of the room dimming slightly as the Beast conceded more control.

“Fight.” Four said simply. “This is an underground fighting ring. They needed new blood, and they’re heard of us from a certain person. So they set out to get us added to their… collection.”

Three scowled. “Let me take three guesses as to who the ‘certain person’ is, shall I? Lucas, Lucas, and Lucas. Was I right?”

“Aww, Three, you remember me! I’m touched!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG AN UPDATE!!! :D
> 
> Trigger Warnings: language, mention of torture and rape

_This time, One was (mostly) successful in sitting upright. “I was in an office with Three waiting for his psychologist to come in when Three realized there was gas being vented in the room. When we tried to get out we found the door was locked. We passed out, and next thing I know I woke up here.”_

_“They got Four with a dart of some kind, hit him in the neck.” Five picked at a thread on her jacket cuff. This was all her fault! Four had been taking her to the vendors for her…_

_“Hey, hey.” One leaned against her. “It’s not your fault. Four wanted to do something nice for you. They would’ve found a way to get you both anyway, if they wanted you guys that badly.”_

_Five nodded without looking at him. “I just… we don’t know where we are, where they are, and have no way to defend ourselves when these people come back for us.” She bit her lip. “I wish we knew what the Hells they wanted.”_

One frowned, looking around the sparsely furnished room. “I’d like to say that it’s nice that we’re in better accommodations and that there are no visible cameras, but I’m afraid to know what the cost of them are.” He got up and looked out of the window. “At least we have a room with a view.”

Five smiled at his attempt to lighten the mood. “Too bad there’s no balcony, then we could really enjoy the view.” _And escape_ went unsaid, but it was acknowledged by both parties.

“Yeah.” He turned away from the window, eyes flitting around the room. “The main door in here opens inwards so we can’t bar it.” He motioned to the door leading between their rooms. “I take it yours was the same?”

Five hopped to her feet stiffly, the adrenaline rush from earlier was finally easing up, and the pain still present in her back was making itself known rather loudly. She peered into the room. “Yup. Opens outwards too.” She itched at her collar; it seemed tighter than before.

The Inquara sighed with frustration, picking absently at his own collar. “Well, there goes that plan.” Then he caught sight of the bathroom door. “But that one does! We can barricade ourselves in there.” He looked around the room for something heavy enough to move into the bathroom.

Five made a move for the chairs at the same moment as One, gripping opposite sides of the closest chair. “On three?”

The chairs were heavier than they looked, which wasn’t ideal for moving when you were still mildly under the influence of some sort of sedative, and add into that lovely mixture a healing severed spinal cord?

But heavier meant sturdy, which was quite ideal for being used as a barricade.

It took almost an hour to move the four chairs into the bathroom, barely squeezing through the doorways, with One making Five take several breaks when she could barely stand. Sadly, the desks turned out to be too wide, and the bookshelves were very securely attached to the walls they were against, and the beds were out of the question. Five did take the time to strip them both down, gathering up the pillows and fluffy comforters to make a nest in the bathroom as One arranged the chairs in the best positions to block the door, shoving the final one into line with the rest, effectively holding the door shut, pressed against the far wall perfectly, thank gods.

“About time something goes right for us,” One muttered. “Nothing like getting captured twice and having to barricade yourself into a bathroom to lighten up your day.”

Five snorted from the mess of sheets, pillows, and comforters in the far corner. “You forgot to mention the view!”

One joined her, a hand unconsciously brushing her stomach, which thankfully hadn’t started to swell noticeably yet; it wouldn’t do for their captors to know that Five was pregnant. Gods knew what they would do to her and the baby if they found out. Yet something else to add to the list of problems, resting right near the top after ‘Find Three and Four’ and ‘Get the Freaking Hells out of Here’.

Fuck their lives; sure seemed like the Powers That Be loved doing so.

OoOoO

“Aww, Three, you remember me! I’m touched!”

Three just, _just_ , barely managed to keep the Beast restrained and not charge the cage wall; it wouldn’t do any good, and it would please the asshole standing there grinning.

“Well, aren’t you glad to see me, boys?”

“Go to Hell!” Three snarled, clenching his hands into fists at his sides. “What did we ever do to you that you keep doing this bullshit to us?!”

Lucas tapped his chin with a finger, pretending to ponder the question. “Well, if I was to be totally honest with you, not a damned fucking thing. What made you targets is that you’re new, which makes you easy prey as you saw when you first crashed here and the band of Rogue Alphas offered to trade ship parts for your Omegas. You –”

“If you’re going to say that we should’ve taken them up on their offer, don’t fucking bother,” Four snarled. He was still seated in the middle of his own cage, but his hands had turned into fists on his knees, and his mouth was parted slightly in a snarl.

Lucas merely chuckled. “Careful there, Four. You keep that up and you might end up like your friend.” He sighed. “ _Like I was saying_ before I was so rudely interrupted, yes you should have taken the trade. They would’ve honored it, your ship would’ve been fixed, and you would’ve been on your merry way onto… wherever you wanted. There’s a couple of stable wormholes a few days trip from here by FTL. Our government would have granted you a pass.”

“I’ll take this Hell with my crew – _all_ of my crew – rather than be off running from the Galactic Authority with them here suffering who knows what types of Hell!” Three spat, the Beast peering out of his eyes.

He took absolutely no – read, a lot – of pleasure in seeing and scenting fear from the two idiot guards.

Three smirked at the men, one of whom looked like he was about to piss himself; so much for their excitement at having a Feral Alpha. Wasn’t so exciting when you had to face it yourself rather than watching the fight in the ring.

“You two are both sorry excuses for true, traditional Alphas.” Lucas was shaking his head. “Where is your self-preservation? Your love for the fight, for pain, for victory? You’d better find it because you’ll need it when you get into the ring.” He lips twisted into a smirk. “I’d hate for you to lose, and then lose rights of your Omega to the Alpha you lost to.”

“So I’ve heard.” Three hissed. “No one’s getting their hands on One or Five!”

Lucas shrugged, leaning against a nearby pillar support. “You have no choice; them’s the rules, _Marcus_. Better get used to them. Or better yet, go back to being the heartless, asshole mercenaries I know you both are. It’ll make life so much easier for you here.”

“ _Screw_ _you_.”

“Just imagine your precious little Omegas screaming beneath the Alpha who bested you, being fucked into unconsciousness in every hole they have, if they’re lucky. Or maybe the Alpha will have fetishes. Blades, brands, all sorts of restraints… some of them share with their friends.” Lucas trailed off, enjoying the horror on their faces.

Three wanted to vomit; the Beast wanted blood.

Four’s jaw was aching, and he was close to cracking a tooth, and blood was singing in his ears. He wanted his sword.

Lucas’ eyes glinted with malevolence. “Sometimes, they make the losing Alpha watch them go to town on the Omega. Sometimes –”

“ ** _That’s_** **_enough_** , **_Beta_**.”

A female Alpha almost as powerful as Two and Marica had entered from a side door, dressed in plain black pants and a black leather vest over long blood-red sleeves, black boots, and three visible guns. Her dark hair was pulled into a ponytail at the base of her skull, and dark green eyes glittered with disgust as she stared Lucas down.

Lucas sneered at her. “Alpha Mills, always a pleasure.”

Mills didn’t seem to be bothered by the Beta’s attitude. “Get out of here. All three of you. I will escort these two to their quarters and explain the rules. **_Go_**.” She added when Lucas hesitated – the other two had fled as soon as she told them to go – glaring at him.

With a wordless growl, Lucas left the room, sending a glare at the female Alpha and a look at Three and Four which promised there would be more to come.

Mills sighed heavily as the door closed behind the Beta. “My apologies about him,” she said as she stepped forward to stand in front of their cages. “You’ve probably noticed he isn’t the most… stable of beings.”

Four snorted humorlessly. “You could say that.” He glanced at Three. “He’s caused us quite a bit of trouble.”

“‘trouble’?” Three repeated angrily. “You call three of us getting kidnapped, experimented on, and Five losing her ability to walk ‘trouble’?!”

Four remained calm. “There isn’t a word to truly represent what happened in that laboratory. We both know that. We can argue semantics later if you wish, but right now I want to know where Five and One are.”

They both turned their attention to Mills.

She eyed them calmly. “If I let you out, do you both swearing to attempt nothing – no escapes, no attacking the guards, no sending any sort of messages for help to anyone you know on the outside, to abide by the rules of the Ring when they are given to you, and to obey the rules of the Residence?”

“And what, exactly, are these ‘rules’?” asked Four.

Mills leaned against the wall where Lucas had been. “The rules of the Ring vary depending on the type of fight. Mostly it’s listening to the Ringmaster, and putting on a good show.” Something flickered in her eyes and was gone. “Rules of the Residence include what I’ve already told you. You can also earn liberties by winning your matches, such as going outside of the Residence into the gardens, upgrading items in your suite, and going to the market.”

“What’s to stop us from taking our friends and running, killing anyone who gets in our way?” Three asked, the Beast just below the surface of his skin.

“Because your Omegas’ collars are now fitted with fine explosives, small enough to go mostly unnoticed but powerful enough to decapitate them which will go off if they leave the Residence or there is an attempt to remove the collar. There’s also a locking mechanism so the collar cannot be removed.” She paused. “… there is also the same small explosive embedded in the bases of each of your skulls.”

Predictably both men swore and reached back to touch the nape of their necks, finding a small row of sutures and a small amount of dried blood.

“Sorry, guys.” Mills said, her voice surprisingly genuine. “It’s how we keep Alphas in line who have no Omega, or who are a risk at leaving their Omega behind. That is to say, all of the fighters.” She stopped.

“What is it?” demanded Three, suspicious.

Four understood. “Some of the guards as well, right?”

Three looked between the stranger and Four, mouth agape.

Mills shook her head. “That’s neither here nor there,” she informed them. “Do I have your guarantee that when I open these doors you will behave?”

“I’ll even sit pretty,” Three retorted snidely. “but don’t expect me to roll over and play dead.”

Four huffed at the other man’s behavior. “You have bombs in our heads and on our Omegas; why wouldn’t we behave?”

Mills released Four first. “Some think they can still make a run for it. Some think we’re lying, and there is no bomb. Some just want to die.”

Four stepped out and stretched as Mills went to stand in front of Three’s cage.

Three motioned at his door. “Well, c’mon, let me out, lady.”

“Watch yourself, Feral.” She said softly. Ice blue eyes flashed before returning to dark green. “One wrong step, and it’ll be your Omegas who pay the price for it. Behave for them, if you won’t for yourself.”

Three was so astonished that he was at a loss for words when Mills unlocked his door and he stepped out.

“Now.” Mills handed them both what looked like a credit bar, but with a small screen on one side. “This is the key to get into your quarters, the dining hall, and the training rooms on the ground level, level seven, and level eleven. When you earn more liberties, they will be updated. They will open nothing else, and they are tamper-proof. The screen will give you directions to where you want to go, just select a destination from the menu.”

They left the holding room and stepped out into the hallway. It was well-lit, a drastic change from the underground laboratory. Once they climbed two flights of steps a long line of windows flanked the hall, and both Alphas paused to look out at the gigantic canyon. Open, colorful tents and small temporary building dotted the floor, winding paths were filled with moving people enjoying the market; some were guards.  

“As you can see, there are guards everywhere, at all times.” Mills said as they continued on, passing a pair of armed guards with comms in their ears, eyes wary and watchful. “That goes for every floor, the dining hall, the training rooms, the roof, everywhere. The Residence is escape-proof, so please save yourself and your Omegas the pain of any attempted escape.”

At the end of the hall was a lift, activated by Mills’ own card. “No, yours won’t work for a while.” She informed their silent question when Three looked at his own card. “That’s a liberty you’ll have to earn. That, or make friends with someone who’ll share the lift with you.”

Several levels up the lift stopped and let them out. Mills led them down the hall, this one lined on one side by numbered doors and the other straight rock wall.

“Here you are. Room 15.32, that’s for you, Four, and Room 15.31 is for Three. You’re lucky we had two open ones next to each other and that I was able to arrange for you to be roomed in them. Thought your Omegas would appreciate being next to each other.”

“Thank you.” Four said, glancing at Three, who muttered his own ‘thanks’, though he refused to look at the female Alpha.

Three followed Four into his rooms first, curious. There was a large, bare bed, a desk, a window, and empty bookshelves. There was a door on either side, one of which was open enough that they both could see it led to a bathroom.

“We have to earn chairs, too, I take it?” Three snarked. “And fucking _sheets and pillows?!_ ”

Mills looked around. “No. There should be two chairs in here. And the beds should be made.” She walked over to the closed door and opened it to reveal a room in the reversed pattern of Four’s, also missing the two chairs and bed covers.

The door to the bathroom was closed.

“Where are Five and One?” Four demanded. “I can smell the both of them. Where are they?”

Mills pointed to the closed bathroom door. “I believe your Omegas have managed to move the chairs into there and barricaded themselves in, and nested in there.” There was a touch of pride in her voice though it didn’t show on her face. “You might want to let them know it’s safe to come out.”

“You call being prisoners _safe_?” In a blink, the Beast had Mills pinned to the empty bookcase, amber eyes flashing in fury. “There’s fucking _bombs_ in our heads and their collars! If we don’t fight, or we lose, they get given to the victor?! That isn’t safe! That is so fucking far from _safe!_ ”

Mills’ eyes shift bright blue. “Let me up, Feral.”

“Give me one good reason to not snap your neck right here.” He snarled, voice and whole body shaking with rage.

“Because I mean no harm to your Omegas; I am doing my best to help them, and you.”

The Beast, furious, afraid, and protective growled, fists clenching Mills’ vest and started to lift her up off of the ground.

“Three, get off her!”

And One was there, a gentle but firm hand on the Beast’s arm, warm and calm and safe. The Beast didn’t move off the other Feral, but looked over at the Inquara; he was alive, he was safe, he was there with him.

Behind him, Five was safe in Four’s arms, her body shaking.

Then her legs gave out.

Four caught her before she hit the ground, and the Beast shifted his focus enough that Mills was able to shove him off of her.

“Don’t,” she warned, holding up a finger when he went to turn on her again when she moved. “I am not a threat.” She turned and lifted her ponytail enough that they could see the scarred incision on her hairline. “I am not a threat.” She repeated when she turned back to face them, her eyes green again.

The Beast backed down, grumbling but satisfied that the other Feral may be a possible ally in this fucking Hellhole.

“What’s that from?” One asked, moving to look at the back of Three’s neck. “What’s going on?”

“They put bombs in our heads to keep us toeing their line and dancing – well fighting – to their tune.” Three spat. “They’re in your collars, too, and will go off if we tamper with them.”

It was hard to say who was more shocked, One of Five.

“That explains why it feels slightly tighter.” Five said suddenly. “I was going to adjust it, once we locked ourselves in the bathroom, but then I didn’t feel so good, so I fell asleep.”

“We can get the size adjusted tomorrow. I’ll have one of the Locksmiths pay you a visit.” Mills told the Omega. Then she knelt down, keeping a good distance between them. “Now, why did you just fall? Are you ill?”

“You mean Lucas didn’t brag about how he turned me Feral?” demanded Three, incredulous. “How he severed her spinal cord and killed what I thought was the real One? Be didn’t brag about that here to Hell?”

Mills’ jaw fell open. “He bragged that he broke you, that he pretended to kill one of your Omegas and maimed the other, but I didn’t stick around to hear the rest; it was making me sick.” She cocked her head at Five. “How are you able to walk if your spinal cord was severed?”

“The doctor at the Omega hospital we were staying at called in someone called the Doctor with no name when Dean realized he couldn’t help her. The Doctor performed surgery, and Five went through a long, lengthy process of physical therapy – therapy that she’s still supposed to be doing to strengthen everything.”

Mills’ eyes had gone shiny. “Was… was Dean an Alpha? It was his hospital?” she whispered. “And his brother… did you meet his brother?”

“Yes, his name’s Jared. He and his Alpha just had twins.” Five said. “You know them?”

Mills let out a half chuckle, half sob. “They… they’re my adopted sons.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Grammar nazis?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Kidnapping, language, threats of abuse/non-con/rape
> 
> Yay an update!

 Alpha Jody Mills excused herself a short time later, promising to be back in a little while later to show them where the Dining Hall was.

Four and One remade the beds while Three removed the heavy wooden chairs from the bathroom, muttering how ‘two skinny Omegas’ had managed to drag the four of them in there all on their own and barricaded themselves inside. As soon as he was done the Feral Alpha set to pacing both rooms, his feet choosing a path at random through the rooms, stopping at random to peer through the windows, at a door, or a sealed vent, muttering under his breath. Four stared out of his and Five’s rooms window for a few minutes before sitting down to meditate; One and Five settled on the bed, the teal-haired Omega laying flat on the bed on her stomach while One gently did the messages Dean had shown him how to do to help with pain and to stimulate the healing muscles and nerves. Both of them watched Three as he continued to pace. When he could hear the Feral Alpha growling increasingly vulgar and violent threats for their captors One had had enough.

“Three, will you _sit down?”_  he said in exasperation. “Calm down! You’re making us nervous!”

Three halted in the middle of the doorway between the two rooms. “You want me to sit down?” he spat, arms thrown wide. “We have been captured, _again,_ and we’re expected to fight other people! Possibly to the death! And if we lose something will happen to you and Five! How the bloody fucking _hells_ do you expect me to be sit down and be _calm?!”_

Four spoke up from where he was kneeling, hands palm up on his knees. “There is nothing we can do at the moment,” he pointed out. “and wearing yourself out is not going to help; what if they thrust you into a fight tonight?”

Three grinned, his eyes flashing amber. “I’ll manage,” he retorted. “nothing is going to happen to One or Five on my watch.” Despite he words, he picked a spot on the wall and leaned against it. “We need to start figuring out how to get out of here.”

“There’s nothing we can do until we’ve seen more of this place,” Four said. “Five has already tried to open the panels on the doors; access must be from the outside. The windows are barred, and the vents are also sealed from the inside. Any escape we do will not happen from in here, and have you forgotten the bombs in our heads and their collars?”

There was a brief silence.

“Do you think Two and Six and the Android are looking for us?” Five asked softly as One tugged her shirt down and helped her to sit up, wincing as she did so. “All three of my trackers are gone, even the necklace and hairpin ones Two got me.”

“They found the trackers I had on me, I’ve already checked.” Three said grumpily.

Four opened his eyes. “Mine, too,” he added. “One?”

One nodded. “They even took out my subdermal one,” he said, lifting the sleeve of his shirt to show a fresh row of stitches. Seeing the disheartened – if not downright fearful – look on Five’s face he continued, “They found us before,” he said, looping an arm around her shoulders. “They’ll find us again.”

Three opened his mouth to say something but a knock at the door halted his retort.

“It’s Jody. May I come in?”

Four and Three got to their feet to stand in the middle of the room, between the door and the Omegas.

“Come in,” One called, helping Five to her feet as she winced.

It was only Jody, no other guards. Her eyes flickered between the group as she spoke. “I’m here to take you down to the dining hall,” she told them. “We’ll take the stairs so you know how to get there. And just so you know…” she hesitated. “there is a certain… etiquette… involved there. No Omegas are allowed at the tables. They must kneel next to their Alpha, and they are only allowed to eat what the Alpha says they can.”

“So, what, we treat them like they’re our pets?” scoffed Three. “Sit when and where they’re told and eat what’s in their bowl? What the hells is up with that?”

Jody shrugged and leaned against the doorframe. “It’s traditionally how most Omegas have been treated on this planet for thousands of years, despite it changing in the last century. Most here still enjoy living in the past and anyone who does otherwise usually becomes a target.”

“What if we say they’re allowed to sit at the table?” asked Four. “What if we say they have our permission to sit with us and eat what they want?”

“Well… then you’ll make quite a lot of enemies,” Jody replied, frowning. “The other Alphas will not be happy seeing you treat your Omegas as equals instead of as slaves as they view them. The laws say they’re not allowed to be in fights outside of the arena or the training halls. But those laws are typically not enforced very much.”

Three grinned ferally, his Beast side peeking out. “We’ll risk it,” he snarled. “we’re not going to treat our friends as slaves or _pets_ because they’re not!”

“Then on your own heads be it,” Jody said with a sigh. “Just keep in mind you have to not only protect your own life but your Omegas as well. Let’s go.”

The four members of the Raza Pack followed the Alpha guard out into the hall. There were a few other Alphas walking up and down, a couple of them accompanied by their Omegas. All of the Omegas were collared, and a few were leashed; one of them was walking on their hands and knees down the hall, their Alpha smirking. The odd thing was, very few of the Omegas were Bitten, and the ones which were seemed to be better taken care of.

Three immediately started to make plans to Bite One as soon as possible.

One and Five linked hands; Three took the lead while Four brought up the rear. Both Alphas eyed all of the other people in the hall, fighters and random guards alike, especially when they eyed one – or both – of their Omegas.

“Such a delectable little Omega,” a bald, pale-skinned Alpha crooned, stepping in front of Three, his dark-skinned female Omega trailing after him on a chain. His green eyes looked Five up and down as he licked his lips. “I’ll enjoy owning you before I gift you to some of my friends,” he said. “Fill you up with my knot until you’re screaming.”

One tugged Five back as Three and Four filled the gap; Four’s hands were clenched into fists, and Three’s eyes turned amber as he teetered on the edge of going Feral.

“Back off,” Four spat. “she belongs to _me_ and our pack leader. She will _never_ belong to you!”

The green-eyed Alpha was not impressed. “We’ll see, once we’re in the arena and fighting whether or not she’ll be mine because once you lose, the Bite holds no hold here. And you will not be able to do anything about it or call for a rematch because you’ll be dead.”

Three stepped forwards until he was almost nose-to-nose with the Alpha. “Then you’ll also have to get through me,” he hissed, eyes shifting to amber. “do you think you could handle that?”

The green-eyed Alpha held Three’s gaze for a few heartbeats. Then he dropped his gaze even though he still seemed somewhere between furious and rabid. “Just because you’re Feral does not mean you are invincible,” he spat. “once we’re in the arena, you’ll see!”

He stormed off, yanking his Omega after him. She looked up at Three briefly, eyes going no higher than his chest. “Sorry,” she mouthed before another yank almost knocked her off her feet.

“You want to eat today, bitch, then follow!” the Alpha snarled as the pair continued down the hall.

Once they were out of sight, One and Five both placed a hand on Three.

“I’m fine,” the Feral gruffly. “I’ve got myself under control.” He glared at Jody, who had stopped several feet ahead of them and watched their interaction with the unruly Alpha. “Thanks for the help,” he spat. “Couldn’t get off of your ass and help us?”

Jody was unapologetic. “I’m not going to be here after tonight,” she said. “You need to learn to handle yourselves with other Alphas, both fighters as well as guards. Being able to hold your own against Alphas who seek to challenge you will make some of the others think twice. If I had stepped in, others would think you weak. Weak gets you stabbed in the back where there are no guards or cameras and your Omegas raped and killed.”

Three’s Beast grumbled, conceding her point even when Three himself continued to glower at her. “If we’re finished talking, then let’s go eat. I’m starving!”

Three and Four took up their positions at the front and back of their group; no other Alphas bothered them outright, but some either stared blatantly at Three and Four, sizing them up, or gazed hungrily at Five and One.

The staircase was wide and steep and cut right out of the stone; the stairs were uneven, making travel downwards difficult, especially for Five after she slipped and One caught her, her back twisting uncomfortably. After that, they took their time, Three warning her and One of any stairs which were more deep or shallow than the rest. They also had to stop twice to let Five rest, leaning against the wall and One while Three and Four shielded the pair.

“Do you want us to take you back to our rooms?” One asked quietly the second time, carding his fingers through her hair in comfort. “I can stay with you, and Three and Four can bring us back something to eat.”

Five shook her head. “No,” she said through gritted teeth. “Jody was right; we can’t be seen as weak, or they’ll come after us even more. I’ll be fine.”

“I can handle myself,” Four said without turning around, in the middle of staring down a dark-skinned female Alpha who was leading two collared and leashed male Omegas down the stairs and seemed a little too interested in Five and even more so in One. “and I can protect you.” He glanced back at the pair; Five’s eyes were closed, but One met his gaze, calm and unchallenging as he continued comforting Five. Four nodded his permission; he did not care that One was touching Five – hells, the Inquara was comforting her. That was all that mattered.

With a deep, steadying breath Five – with One’s help – pushed herself off the wall. “No. I’m ok. Let’s go.”

As they descended the last staircase, Jody said, “One and Five, I recommend not meeting any Alpha’s gaze, no matter what. Might be a good idea to not look at any of the Beta guards, either. The vast majority of them will take this as an insult if not insubordination and rebellion, especially coming from an Omega and could make them attack you to ‘put you back in your place’. Unless given permission by an Alpha I wouldn’t speak to any of the Owned Omegas, either.”

Alpha Mills led them to the right as the staircase ended into a bustling hallway filled with more fighters and their Omegas as well as Alpha and Beta guards. They went down one last flight of stairs and into a huge stone room dotted with metal tables and benches which had pitchers of water and other manners of drink on them. Most them – mainly the ones near the food line and the windows – were already taken. Alphas were talking and eating, ignoring the Omegas kneeling on the floor behind them. Less than half of them had a cushion to kneel on, the rest sitting on the stone floor. A few were talking softly to each other, but most were silent as they ate – at least, the ones allowed to eat. There was a handful of Omegas kneeling on the stone floor with no food at all.

“Food line is over there,” Jody pointed. “The servers are Omegas owned by the Triad, the three Families who own this place. They’re the ones with black collars and gold dog tags. Not that you would, but do not touch them.”

“Touch them as in…” Three asked, eyebrows raised in question.

“Touch them as in anything the Omegas do not give you permission to do,” Jody said, fists on her hips. “The Triad Family who owns the majority of them, while a Traditionalist, does not allow his Omegas to be harmed and is very brutal towards anyone who does otherwise.”

“That’s good at least, isn’t it?” Five asked softly, her eyes wide as she looked around the room at the other Omegas, many of whom bore signs of mistreatment.

Jody nodded, an unreadable look in her eyes. “Yes, it is.” She straightened. “Go on and eat. I’ll come by check on you back in your rooms later.”

It seemed they had come in on the tail end of the meal; the food line was relatively short. A pale female Omega handed Three and Four each a tray with a plate and silverware on it and after a nod of permission gave one to Five and One. They were fed in the same fashion; silent and efficient. After they had filled their plates with chicken, some sort of starch root, vegetables, and a long, yellow thing called a ‘banana’ which was quietly explained to be a type of fruit they took an empty table all the way on the back.

After Three and Four sat down at a moderately clean table, One and Five remained standing.

“Sit down, will ya?” Three grumbled, diving into his meal, pausing briefly to pour himself a glass of water from one of the pitchers on the table. “I don’t know about the rest of you but I’m starving.

Five and One shared a look. “Are you sure we should rock the boat already?” One asked. “I can sit on the floor. I’m sure we can use Five’s medical care as a reason she’s at the table, at least. But not me.”

Three made a face. “We’re going to rock it anyway. Might as well start now. So sit down!” he pointed to the seat next to him.

One sighed heavily and did as he was told; Five sat on the other side of Three, Four on her other side. As soon as the two Omegas were seated at the table, silence spread from table to table until it was dead silent for several heartbeats; then an angry buzz of talk filled the room. Omegas went dead silent and fixed their gaze on the floor; guards pushed themselves off of the walls and put their hands on their tasers and guns. A some of the Alphas got up on their feet; a few started to make their way over.

“Ignore them,” Four told One and Five. “We’ll handle this.”

The biggest of the Alphas stood with the rest flanking him. He brown hair was shaggy and dirty, and he had more muscles than Six. Scars crisscrossed themselves over his bare arms and more rippled under his t-shirt.

“What are _slaves_ doing sitting at a table?” he demanded. “The only time slaves should be on the furniture is when they’re being _fucked_ on it.”

Three did not turn around. “You’re ruining our meal,” he said evenly. “buzz off, before we make you.” He took another bite of his food.

This only irritated the other Alpha further. “Puny Alpha,” he snarled. “hiding behind your words and grand-standing. You wouldn’t last a minute in the ring with me.” He leaned forwards. “And then what will happen to your pampered little Omegas then, hmm? Being fucked into oblivion?”

Three turned to One. “Did he just call me puny?” he asked, forehead creased as he motioned with his fork.

One nodded, trying to tell Three to stop needling the other Alpha.

Three ignored the pointed look and turned to Five. “You heard that too, right?”

Five nodded and giggled, covering her mouth with her free hand.

Three’s expressive face scrunched up even more. “That’s what I thought I heard. But when asses fart sometimes it can be hard to tell what they’re saying, if they’re even saying anything at all.”

The Alpha screamed in anger, seizing Three’s jacket and yanked him out of his seat, throwing him onto the ground. “I will gut you in the ring! I will have your Omega! They will pay for this!”

Three rolled with the movement and fluidly got to his feet, sharp knives in his hands stolen from his and One’s trays. “Did you just say something?” he asked harshly. “Because I could swear you just threatened us.”

The Alpha took a step towards him, fists tight and muscles twitching. “It’s not a threat; it’s a promise!” he spat. “The last thing we need is more reformers like _you_ in here, giving the slaves ideas that they’re our equals when they’re not!”

“But they are,” Four said as he got to his feet, putting himself between One, Five, and the other Alphas, glaring at one when he made to move towards them. “They’re our friends and lovers. They’re our packmates and kin.” He eyed the others. “Something none of you will ever know the feeling of.”

Guards were finally doing their jobs and coming over to break up the fight.

“Mark my words,” the Alpha hissed, glaring at Three. “I will meet you in the ring, and I _will_ kill you!”

Three smirked. “That’s just fine with us.” The Beast peered out. “We’ll enjoy tearing you apart.”

One of the guards nudged the Alpha non-too gently with the muzzle of his gun. “Go back to your seats or leave,” he said in a bored tone. “Save the posturing and fighting for the ring, Struktra. You’ll get another Omega soon enough. Hopefully, it’ll survive longer than your last one.”

Struktra did not move for a moment, seeming to savor the disgust in Three’s – and the Beast’s – eyes as they realized what the guard meant. “We’ll see how compliant the Omega is,” he hissed. “Better hope your Omega is obedient after your carcass is tossed out for the vultures to feed on or what I’ll do to you in the ring will pale to what I’ll do to them!”

Three snorted. “You’ll be dead long before that,” he said. “And that’s not a threat; that’s a promise.”

The guard shoved Struktra again. “Move,” he ordered. “Or your winnings will be nothing next fight!”

Struktra glared at Three a moment longer before motioning with a jerk of his head for the rest of the Alphas to follow him.

The guard motioned with his gun. “Sit down, newbie,” he ordered. “and stop picking fights!” he turned his attention on Five and One. “Omegas aren’t allowed at the tables.”

Four crossed his arms. “Show me the rule,” he said. “or is it just good old-fashioned history speaking?” when the guard remained silent, the Alpha smirked. “That’s what I thought. Our Omegas are allowed to sit with us and eat what they please. Now, go away. Our meal is getting cold.”

With one last glare, the guard left, muttering about reformers upsetting the balance.

Three and Four had not been seated more than a few minutes when another figure came over.

Three, now fully fed up with the Alphas in their prison, swung around and got to his feet. “What part of leave us alone don’t you – ” he stopped when the man knelt down, eyes on the floor. His skin was tanned, hair black, his high cheekbones and slanted eyes making him look exotic. He was well muscled for an Omega. He wore a red leather collar.

“Alphas, my Domme would like to extend an offer for you to join us and our friends by the windows, as our guests.”

A female with the same exotic features waved with her fingers when Three looked over. Also seated at the table was another man with the same exotic look and a dark-skinned woman, as were two pale-skinned men, one of whom was collared.

The Omega was sitting at the table.

“Is this a trick?” Four asked. “Get us corned where we cannot make a quick escape?”

The kneeling Omega shook his head. “No, Alphas. You and your Omegas will be safe.”

Three frowned; neither he nor the Beast could get an accurate read on the man, his strength or his honesty – or lack of it – and was about to tell him to get lost when Five slid to the floor in front of the Omega.

“Five!” he said harshly. “What are you doing?”

She ignored him. She reached out and placed a hand on top of the male Omega’s, her head cocked to the side. After a moment, she withdrew her hand. “Oh,” she said. “I see.” She went to get up and faltered; only Three and Four grasping her elbows kept her from falling down.

“What do you mean ‘I see’?” Four asked once she was settled back on the bench.

Five paused. “He’s telling the truth,” she told him.

“How can you be sure?” Four asked. “I can’t get a read on him.”

Five smiled. “There’s a reason for that, but I think it is up to him and his mate to explain.”

“Yo.” The collared blonde male Omega from the table had come over. “You guys coming over or what? My Alpha and his pack want to meet you guys, being fellow reformers and all.”

The kneeling Omega shook his head. “Forgive his mouth, Alphas. His Alpha lets him get away with everything.”

The blonde Omega blinked. “Hmm. Nope. Born that way. Part of my charm.” He smiled and motioned towards their table. “But really, please join us.”

Four and Three shared a look.

“Oh, for goodness’ sake.” Five said in exasperation. “C’mon, One.”

“Hey!” Three caught her arm before she could get to her feet. “Where do you think you’re going?”

Five raised an eyebrow. “I’m going to go and say hi. You coming with or not?”

“Three, we could use some allies in here,” Four pointed out. He stood and picked up his and Five’s trays. “Let’s go.”

Three released Five. “When they turn on us, I’m blaming you,” he warned, grabbing the remaining two trays. “One, help Five.”

The two Omegas led the way over to the table by the window. Along the way a few of the Alphas looked away from their group, shaking their head in disgust.

But then a few looked away, reeking of fear.

_Just who are they afraid of?_ Three wondered as they reached the others.

The pale-skinned Alpha got to his feet and came around the table to greet them. “Hello,” he said, “My name is Steve McGarrett. This is my Omega, Danno.” He put a hand on the blond male’s back.

“Danny,” corrected Danny with a shake of his head. “I hate that nickname,” he added with a mutter.

Steve beamed. “Oh, come on now, I’m not even the one who gave it to you!”

“Shut up.”

The other male at the table also stood up but stayed where he was.  “Chin’ho Kelly, but I go by Chin. I’m a Beta. This is my mate, Malia. She’s a Beta doctor in the infirmary.”

Malia remained seated but waved cheerfully.

The male with similar features had knelt down in front of the woman who was on the closer side of the table to them. She wore long pants and a tank top with intricate stitching, and a multi-looping necklace of silver and winking gemstones rested against her revealed collarbone.

 “My name is Adam Noshimori,” he told them. “This is Kono, my Domme.”

Three inhaled deeply; finally, his nose explained it all to him. “Wait, wait, wait. You’re the Alpha and she’s the Omega?! But… how?”

The kneeling Omega – no, Alpha – smiled. “Because she is a very special Omega,” he explained. “And this is how our relationship works.”

Three was still sputtering. “Ok, we’re still new to this planet,” he said. “but how is an Alpha submissive to an Omega?”

His confusion lasted right up until Kono smirked and blinked; her irises went from warm chocolate brown to ice-white. She blinked again, and they had returned to normal. “We are the Hawa’ii Pack,” she said with a grin that showed a lot of teeth. “and we are as far from normal and traditional as one can get.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the new additions to the character roll call... I've been wanting to do an ABO with that show for a while now (a little different ranking than I did here) so did this as a compromise so I don't go off and start yet another fic before I wrap some of my others up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
